Jupe dentelle pour mon poney
by Caphazar
Summary: Dans la vie, y a deux trucs primordiales. Les jupes et les poneys. Le reste n'est que futilité ...   Un petit Pol/Liet tout à fait inoffensif.


Il s'agit d'une petite fanfic, rien de vraiment … Sérieux. Bref.

Fanfiction, donc, tout basé sur Hetalia. Hors contexte historique et total' crack, juste pour le fun.

* * *

La jupe plissée rose bonbon voletait à chaque coup de vent, arrachant à un certain brun, des regards inquiets. Tout autre garçon aurait rougi violemment, piquant des fards pervers, laissant leurs mains se baladaient sous le tissu léger. Tout autre garçon n'est pourtant pas Lui.

Lui, il se contenta de cacher son visage entre ses mains, et de soupirer il ne se souvient plus trop quoi. De petites plaintes exclusivement. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ses manches, tirant sur le bord de sa chemise, comme si la peur que l'on lui enlève le tenaillait. La jupette fit quelques mouvements de gauche à droite. Finalement, son propriétaire se tourna vers Lui.

« Hey, Liet ! Regarde, je l'ai style retouchée ! »

Le surnommé Liet pencha sa tête pour apercevoir ce que son ami lui montra … Qui ne fut rien d'autre que des dentelles au bout d'une jupe. Il soupira. Son ami gonfla une joue, secouant sa jupette à répétition, comme pour lui montrer l'importance du changement.

« Mais, genre, c'est pas totalement trop cool, Liet ?

- Pologne … Tu as ajouté de la dentelle à ta … Jupe ?

- Mais c'est la classe ! Genre, tu trouveras pas aussi cool, c'est totalement sûr, quoi ! »

Lituanie soupira, laissant Pologne gonfler au maximum ses joues. Puis finalement, toujours avec ce sourire gêné, Lituanie finit par hocher de la tête, et de lui dire que cela lui allait très bien, et que c'était une très jolie retouche. Pologne le fixa un moment, avant de se dégonfler, et d'attraper le bras de son camarade.

« Et bah, voilà ! Mais c'est style super top que tu comprennes, tu vois ? »

Non, Lituanie ne voyait rien, et ne comprenait pas plus. Mais cela faisait tellement plaisir à son ami qu'il le feint, qu'avec le temps … Cela devint automatique. Pourquoi ce bonheur le rendait lui-même heureux ? C'était tout simple … Ce visage radieux le comblait.

« Et là, t'as genre quoi, Liet ? Parce que, genre, si t'as un coup de soleil sur la face, c'est trop pas fun. Quoique, j'ai de la crème tout exprès, je peux te la mettre si tu veux, et genre —»

Lituanie secoua sa tête, marmonnant des « rien, rien ». Puis il soupira. Pologne l'observa encore un instant, et eut un grand sourire. Un sourire, comme tant d'autres. Mais venant de Pologne, il n'avait rien d'anodin. Celui-ci serra le bras de son ami, et le traîna ailleurs. Les deux coururent. Lituanie tenta de lui demander la raison de tout cela, mais Pologne n'en avait que faire, et se contentait de répéter :

« Mais tu verras ! Ca va être totalement cool ! »

Rien de bien rassurant. Ils traversèrent le jardin du blond, passèrent au-dessus de la muraille en pierre et dévalèrent un petit sentier qui pénétrait une dense forêt. Ils coururent à travers les arbres rapprochés, évitant parfois quelques buissons. Lituanie faillit bien tomber une fois ou deux, mais la rapidité de son ami le forcit à se rattraper de justesse à chaque fois. Et puis … Une clairière …Un soleil faible tombait en son centre, et la végétation fleurie rayonnait. Une clairière magnifique …

Emplie de poneys.

« Mais, genre, c'est pas totalement classe comme truc ? Y sont pas magnifiques , ces poneys ? Regarde, regarde celui-là ! C'est genre, quasiment rose, non ? »

Les yeux du Polonais brillaient, et c'est cela qui coupa le souffle du Lituanien. Tandis que le premier jubilait sur les chevaux miniatures, le second admirait le bonheur qui se peignait sur ce visage d'enfant. Et il songea à cette douce chance … Si Pologne pouvait sourire ainsi pour lui, rien que pour lui. Un très beau rêve …

Le Polonais continua son discours sur la beauté des poneys durant une dizaine de minutes, ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par des questions rhétoriques. Ledit Liet hocha pensivement la tête de temps en temps, histoire de ne pas paraître absent. Finalement, Pologne le remarqua, gonfla une joue comme seul lui en était capable.

« Sérieux, Liet. Tu peux pas être, genre, plus réactif ?

- Plus … Réactif ?

- Ouais, style … Je sais pas, moi, dis que'que chose … Ou, genre, fais c'que tu veux, tu vois ? Mais fais un truc, quoi ...

- N'importe quoi ?

- Ce qui te ferai totalement plaisir, hein ! »

Ce qui ferait totalement plaisir à Lituanie …Celui-ci hocha la tête, mais ne fit rien. Quand Pologne soupira, et tourna la tête vers les poneys-magiques-qui-sont-presque-roses-non-mais-tu-te-rends-compte-quoi. Lituanie posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Celui-ci se tourna de nouveau.

« Tu v… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, ses lèvres occupées par celles de son … Ami. Bref, soudain, léger. Lituanie s'écarta tout de suite, les joues rougissantes, et fixa les poneys plus loin, avant de dire à Pologne, devenu muet :

« I-ils sont cool, tes poneys … C-ce sont les tiens, eh ? Très mi-mignons ... »

Un silence gêné s'installa, avant d'être brisé par le Polonais.

« Ouais, genre, je les ai trouvés tous seuls, les pauvres ! Totalement perdus ! Il y a deux semaines, j'voulais trop que tu les vois, parce qu'ils ont totalement le style, quoi ! »

* * *

En espérant que cette lecture ne fut pas trop pénible pour vous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. :3


End file.
